A new desire
by theCummander
Summary: Clarke Griffin is just about to start at the NYU. Because Bellamy organized the living there, Clarke had no idea she'll gonna share her apartment with somebody.
Hey guys! I read so many Clexa fanfics and somehow I got curious if I am capable of writing a story as good as all the others. So enjoy and let me know what you think about it. And pardon my english is not the yellow from the egg ;)

Chapter 1

Washington DC.

"Morning sweatheart! Your friend Octavia was here." Abby Griffin told her daughter Clarke as she saw her walking down the stairs. With a big grin she watched her daughter walking sleepily to the coffee maschine.

"Why? It's maybe like 8am. I have enough time for everything." Clarke answered half asleep as she prepared her cup of coffee.

Unexpectedly a harsh voice started to talk directly behind Clarkes back:

"Oh you sure that it's 8am? Because my clock says its already 10 and we got the flight at 12. So I don't know how you will manage to get ready until 10:30, the time we wanted to head off to the airport."

Clarke got scared and spilled all her coffe while turning around. With big and furious eyes she watched the person who was behind her.

"O! What the?! I thought you promised me not to scare me anymore?"

Then Clarke gave an angry look to her mom and turned back to Octavia.

Octavia Blake was Clarkes best friend since she could remember and as well the most outrageous person she ever knew. But that was as well her favourite part about Octavia.

"I will just ignore what you said you know. Clarke, we're late because of you. Now move your ass! Pardon my french, Abby." Octavia answered.

Clarke just realised what Octavia told her. With a quick gulp she drank the little bit of coffe which was left in her cup and ran as fast as she could upstairs. Her bagage was already finished yesterday, so she simly threw it downstairs and decided to take a super quick shower. Apparently Clarke forgot about the time, because Octavia entered the bathroom and pulled her out before she could say anything.

"Are you insane Griffin?! It's 10:40! We already missed our ride, thank god your mom called a taxi and it's already here. You can call yourself lucky, because I don't have the time to kill you. But at least you don't have the time to do your makeup, so this evens out." Octavia hissed to her while she gave her something to wear.

At 10:45 the three ladies left the house. Clarke with still wetty hair watched ouside the window and feld somehow anxious.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

"Hey, it was your choice to apply for NYU and now you got in. That's awesome and we all are super proud of you. A possibility like this you won't ever get again." Octavia answered with a caring and somehow sad tone.

"I know, I'm just feeling sad about leaving you all. You know, you're just like a second family for me" Clarke whispered, trying not to cry.

"Princess, you don't have to cry. We will always be there for you, even Murphy. Maybe we won't see us that often anymore, but we still got this week to celebrate how awesome you are" Octavia smiled to her friend.

"You know that I love you, O."

"Who doesn't?" Octavia answered jokingly.

It's 2:15pm. Clarke and Octavia landed at the JFK airport in New York City, waiting for Octavias brother Bellamy Blake and his friend John Murphy to pick them up.

"Ugh I can't believe Bell isn't on time! I'll kill him!" Octavia hissed after a half our since the two girls landed. Furiously she began to walk in circles and to curse silenty.

"Should we get a cab or something?" Clarke asked her friend.

"Yeah and what will we do? I don't even know where he is. This dumbass has his phone off and doen't answer, neither Murphy does. But besides this, how could you let Bellamy search you an apartment in NYC?"

"I don't even know. He asked and I told him what I'd be ready to pay for rent and somehow this happened. But now I'm curious if this was a good decision." Clarke laughed.

"You know that you're very stupid Clarke, right?"

While the two girls were laughing, a young dark haired girl in their age watched them uncertainly. Then she decided to come over.

"I'm sorry guys, but are you two Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake?" The girl asked nervously.

The two nodded. And the nervosity of this girl disappeared.

"Thank god I finally found you. I'm so sorry, but the traffic here is so gross! I'm Raven Reyes. Bellamy asked me to pick you two up, because he was too busy. So you must be Clarke. You're even prettier than on the photo which Bellamy showed me. I'm so excited to have you as my roommate!" She looked at Octavia with a big grin.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am Clarke and she's Octavia" Clarke interrupted Raven shyly.

Ravens' eyes widened: "Oh my god. I am so sorry! Seems like I got confused with the names. I'm so so sorry! But I'm still very excited about you, Clarke. And you are still very pretty, even if you're not Clarke, Octavia." She glanced to Octavia, who tried to hide her blush.

"It's okay. But what have you told about roommates?" Clarke asked confused.

"Oh yes. Well I shouldn't have said that until we got in your-our new apartment.. So please act surprised when Bellamy tells you everything. But let's go, the guys are waiting." Raven answered awkwardly.


End file.
